


Karte Never:  Ohmigewdness

by satalderihannsu



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF, Yeah why not be known as OhThatAuthor, avoiding homework, crackity crack crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satalderihannsu/pseuds/satalderihannsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The natural end of what happens when you have a very large ethics project due, and you instead spend all day watching Black Jack because there is no more Ace Attorney left to play and they don't have an anime yet for some stupid reason.  Also, kimonos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karte Never:  Ohmigewdness

Edgeworth had thought the fee exorbitant, but he needed Jin Blackquill. And in the end, what was 300 ryo in comparison with Yuugami-san's life. He could find ways of rebuilding his fortune, and the world would be better. And most importantly, Jin would be alive. He watched as the ronin doctor entered Jin's room, and then prayed for the best....

 

After a while, Kuro-sensei came out with a severe expression.  
  


"I know what he needs to live, Edgeworth-dono. And it will not be easy. I require your complete cooperation."

 

Edgeworth, of course, nodded his assent. "Whatever is required for him, I will naturally do."  
  


"Will you?" Kuro-sensei's eyes were sharp and wild. "I wonder if you can manage what is really necessary!"  
  


Edgeworth slammed a palm on the table nearest. "You cannot imagine what he has gone through already at my behest. I will undergo whatever arduous task if needed for him!"  
  


Kuro-sensei smirked. "Good. Then come with me."  
  


They both entered Jin's room. He was facing away from the door, curled in apparent pain. "Go away," he snarled. "I will deal with this on my own."

  
Kuro-sensei sneered. "Ridiculous. This has gone too far. You cannot manage without some assistance. And your master has acquired my services at a considerable fee to extract you from your pain and misery."  
  


Edgeworth stepped forward. "Yuugami-san..."  
  


"Begone!"

 

The snarl filled the room, and both men stepped back. Kuro-sensei, however, recovered, and shouted, "Edgeworth, I need you to hold him!"  
  


Edgeworth nodded his assent and darted forward. He was shorter than his subordinate, but stronger, especially with Jin's condition.

 

Soon, he held him from behind, around the arms and chest, and presented him to the ronin doctor. Kuro-sensei then knelt and began his work. "You have let yourself go, Yuugami-kun. And that has saddened your master. This is unwise of you."

  
Yuugami growled. "You know not of what you speak. I am fine! It is only the result of being among people about whom I..." He turned his face, making a "Tch!" noise between his teeth.  
  


Kuro-sensei laughed dismissively and began to unknot the tie around his waist. Edgeworth watched coolly, but began to wonder at the disease... and the treatment.

 

Of course, he knew that loneliness had come to Yuugami while imprisoned, and for seven years. "It seems," said Kuro-sensei, "that now, faced once more with your incredible beauty, Edgeworth-dono, Yuugami-kun is helpless before you. He had sickened himself with lust." And indeed, the proof was in the fundoshi, straining and dampening the front.

 

Edgeworth gasped in amazement. Not only had he never guessed that such could be the state of his subordinate, but also he had never realized that Yuugami was so... very... large. Kuro-sensei noticed the wide-eyed stare. "Oh-hooo...? You thought this was something incurable? He has resisted and resisted, but it's you who could have cured him all along. But... you hired me, and I will do what I must. Remember, hold him tightly... however you wish." And he lowered his head, tugging at the fundoshi with his teeth.  
  


Edgeworth swallowed loudly, as Yuugami began to struggle. "Sir! Danna! I... I can manage. It doesn't matter. It's just weakness of sp-spirit! Ah...!" He groaned as the ronin-doctor pressed tight lips to his tip and pushed down over it.

 

Edgeworth finally understood what the doctor had meant by how hard this might be. He held Yuugami closely, and to quiet him, kissed him fully on the lips. Instantly, Jin ceased to struggle, and simply moaned into the kiss, "Danna..."  
  


Kuro-sensei was thorough and methodical, but after quite a perfect blow job, Yuugami still hadn't come. Kuro-sensei shot an intense expression to Edgeworth. "I have done all I can. It's you who must do the rest."

 

Edgeworth nodded, and pushed Yuugami forward. With half-lidded "oh, yeah, do it" eyes, Jin looked back and murmured, again, "Danna..."

 

"It will be all right, Yuugami-kun. Now that I understand what it is you needed."  
  


He pushed up the black garment and touched pale, moon-bright skin. He leaned in and inhaled the sweet spring scent of Jin's skin, then spread him and...  
  


Kuro-sensei gasped. Even he had not considered such an approach!

 

Edgeworth, once his tongue had begun to work, found he truly enjoyed medicine. It wasn't long before Yuugami was pushing back against his danna and moaning, loudly. Already his stamina and energy seemed to be returning to his body!  
  


"Now, Edgeworth! His body can't take anymore!" Kuro-sensei shouted.

 

Edgeworth didn't need to be told twice. Technically, he hadn't been told once. Nevertheless, he brandished his own manly hunk of manliness and roughly plunged. Yuugami cried out Edgeworth's name, and clung to Kuro-sensei's strong, skilled arms. As Edgeworth pushed into him, he pulled himself up Kuro-sensei's front. His face, usually deathly pale, was pinkened by blush. He reached, helplessly, and Kuro-sensei's cold heart melted. He leaned in and kissed Yuugami with all of his dere, dere heart.

 

Eventually, both Edgeworth and Kuro-sensei pushed Yuugami up between them, and Kuro added his own talents (smaller, maybe, but certainly skilled) to Edgeworth's own treatment, and his healer's hands wrapped around Yuugami's manhood of manliness (so manly!). And the three of them accomplished a feat of healing so spectacular, even these fingers don't have the budget to portray the event in proper spectacle. The point is that everyone yells everyone else's name in a pervy canticle of glory, and there needs be much cleanup. Oh, and Yuugami is finally healed, but will need LOTS AND LOTS of rehabilitation. Oh, and the doctor? He takes his fee out of Yuugami's hide instead. And it's great.

THE END THANK GOD

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I promise to upload things that are actual stories.


End file.
